


(Literally) Falling For You

by CreativeUser



Series: YOI Collab Game - Group 5 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm bad at tags, M/M, Secrets & Mysteries, superhero au, superhero!Viktor, superhero!yuuri, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUser/pseuds/CreativeUser
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, otherwise known as his superhero persona V, is on his day off when he runs into unexpected trouble and falls (literally and figuratively) for the handsome superhero known as Frostfire.(My part for group 5 of the YOI collab game)





	(Literally) Falling For You

Days off didn’t happen very often when you were a superhero. Avoiding imminent death and catching bad guys was not easy work, so it was to Viktor’s delight when he managed to get his good friend Chris to watch over the city in his place for a whole Saturday.

“I’d say you owe me, Viktor, but after that last fiasco with the collapsing building I’ll let let it go this time.” Chris, whose superhero persona was given the name Ass Man, had been rescued by Viktor when a building had collapsed in on itself due to a mild earth tremor. No one had gotten hurt, thankfully, but it was still quite a scare.

“Oh Chris, my dear friend~ Thank you so much! Now I can spend an entire day with Makkachin~”

“You’re welcome, Viktor. Now go and enjoy yourself. Spoil Makkachin for me, will you?”

And so Viktor happily went home to his apartment on Friday. Upon his arrival, he joyfully declared his good fortune to Makkachin, who boofed happily before jumping up to lick at his face.

~

On Saturday morning, Viktor woke up to Makkachin’s sloppy kisses all over his face and hot dog breath in his nostrils.

“Mmm Makka, you sweet old girl, won’t you give your dad five more minutes?” Viktor mumbled drowsily. Makkachin boofed in reply and started sniffing at him, tickling his ear with her wet nose.

“Oh how cruel my darling poodle is for not letting me sleep in on Saturday of all days.” Viktor groaned dramatically before pulling himself up. Makkachin hopped off the bed as he did and wagged her tail excitedly. The next few minutes were spent doing morning routines, consisting of making coffee and giving Makkachin her breakfast, which she very eagerly chowed down. While he watched his beloved poodle eat, Viktor went over the plans he had for the day.

First he would go on a walk with Makkachin to get groceries, then they would go eat at one of the dog-friendly cafes that served expensive gourmet dog treats (Makkachin would love those), and finally they would go back home and binge watch any movies or TV shows that Viktor had been wanting to watch.  
His plans weren’t that exciting, but Viktor had enough excitement in his life as a superhero so a full day of mundane activities would be quite refreshing.

After finishing his brief breakfast of coffee and a bagel, Viktor got dressed and clipped Makkachin’s leash on before heading out the door. Makkachin shook with the excitement and energy of a puppy during the short elevator trip down to the lobby and out the glass doors.

A cool breeze ruffled Viktor’s coat and roused a spirited boof from Makkachin, who tugged at her leash eagerly.

“Well aren’t you excited!” Viktor beamed at his poodle. He had felt guilty for not being able to spend as much time with her as he used to, especially since she was growing quite old. “Take it easy, okay Makka? We can go to the park and I’ll let you run around there.” Makkachin whined but settled for a normal walking pace next to him.

The day was spent mostly following Viktor’s plans, though they stayed at the park for longer than they had planned. Makkachin had frightened an old lady’s poor terrier when she tried to play with him. This led to Viktor having to help the elderly lady search for her dog after he ran away to hide from his overly friendly poodle.

The two ended up going home when it was starting to get dark, so Viktor tried taking a shortcut through a bunch of alleyways. He might have been too eager to get home to pay attention to his surroundings until he heard the click of a gun behind him.

“Drop everything and don’t turn around.”

Makkachin, who was definitely not a good guard dog, turned and boofed at the robber, then tried to jump up and lick his face. Of course it would be just his luck to run into trouble on his day off.

“Keep your dog down or I’ll shoot both of you,” the gruff voice said rather coldly. You’d have to be a pretty evil person to shoot a dog as adorable as Makkachin, Viktor thought to himself.

“Hey now, this isn’t really necessary is it?” Viktor asked while he calmed Makkachin down.

“Just tie your dog’s leash to something. Keep your hands where I can see them. You and I are going to have a little chat.” 

Viktor complied and tried not to show how tired he was while he tied Makkachin’s leash. “I’ll be right back okay Makka?” He patted her on the head as Makkachin whined.

“All right, get up and move where I tell you to.” The robber directed Viktor with the gun pressed to his back. He led them through a door in the alleyway and then up a set of stairs to the roof. The building they were on top of was not the tallest, but Viktor definitely did not want to fall over the edge. Of course he could just fly to safety but then he would risk his identity being found out. There were still plenty of people out since it was a weekend, not to mention the robber that was currently threatening him with a gun.

“Don’t try anything funny.” The robber prodded him forward until he was a few feet away from the edge of the building.

“Isn't this a bit too close..?” Viktor nervously eyed the edge.

“What, are you afraid of heights?” The robber had stayed behind him the entire time so he had yet to see what he looked like.

“Not really, I would just prefer to not fall to my death.”

“That won’t happen as long as-- oof!”

It sounded like there was a scuffle behind him but before Viktor could turn around, someone slammed into him and sent him toppling over the edge.

There was a moment of panic where the only thing Viktor could think was, “Oh my god I’m going to die and leave Makkachin alone in this cruel world,” before a blur of black flew past him. The wind stopped whistling around him as he was caught in someone’s arms. Viktor took a moment to untangle his mess of long silver hair from his face before looking up at his rescuer.  
He was greeted with stunning dark eyes peeking through the holes of the black mask the gorgeous stranger was wearing. The fact that he was wearing a mask would mean that he was probably a superhero

“Are you alright?” Viktor nearly melted into the arms of his rescuer at hearing the velvety voice.

“You’re-- I mean I am most certainly fine now.” Viktor fumbled over his words, stunned that he was being held by such a handsome superhero.

“That’s a relief. Hold on while I get us down.” It was then that Viktor realized that his rescuer had created a web of ice to support them on the side of the building. After they were safely on the ground again, quite a crowd of people had gathered.

“My partner got the guy with the gun so you should be safe now.” The masked man smiled reassuringly at Viktor, making his heart skip a beat. “Also I found what I assume is your poodle? She’s quite a sweetheart.” Yuuri pointed to where Makkachin was now tied to a fire hydrant along with his bags of groceries. A few of the bystanders surrounding them were petting her while she happily basked in the attention.

“Thank you so much, um..?”

“Oh, my name is Frostfire. My partner is called Excalibur.”

Viktor would definitely try to seek out Frostfire as V, his superhero persona. Perhaps they could get coffee and talk about their experiences as superheroes. Viktor definitely didn’t remember hearing about Frostfire until today, so he’d have to do some research.

“Well thank you very much for rescuing me Frostfire~” Viktor smiled as charmingly as he could.

“Y-you’re welcome. I need to go meet up with my partner now and make sure he handled the guy okay by himself.”

“Aw, you’re leaving already? I guess I’ll see you around then, Frosty~”

The superhero looked quite flustered at the nickname but said goodbye and went on his way.

When Viktor finally made it home with Makkachin, he called Chris and told him everything that happened.

“Wow this guy sounds like a dream~ Are you going to try and talk to him as V?”

“Oh definitely~ How come I’ve never heard of him before though? Could he be a new superhero?” Viktor asked, lazily scratching Makkachin’s ears.

“Maybe you just weren’t paying attention. I’ve actually seen his name in a few headlines.”

The conversation kept going until Viktor was on the brink of falling asleep. After hanging up, he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gorgeous superhero who went by the name Frostfire. His near-death incident was completely forgotten as he dreamt of the beautiful dark eyes of his rescuer.


End file.
